1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable dual-screen monitor stand technology and more particularly to an adjustable dual-screen monitor stand, which comprises a base member having an upright post, two supporting bushing set mounted on the upright post of the base member at different elevations, and two cantilever swivel screen mounts respectively mounted on the supporting bushing sets to support a respective flat display monitor, allowing adjustment of the angular position of each flat display monitor individually.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the era of global technology advances, advanced and sophisticated electronic and electrical products have been continuously created. A television or computer uses a display monitor for video output. For the disadvantages of large size, poor picture quality and being incapable of receiving digital signals, the old CRT type display monitor has been gradually out of the market and replaced by a LCD or plasma type display monitor that has the advantages of having light and thin characteristics, good picture quality and being capable of receiving analog and digital signals. However, it is not easy to adjust the center of gravity of a display monitor having light and thin characteristics. When rotating or adjusting the angular position of a display monitor on a stand, it is very important to check the center of gravity of the display monitor, preventing forward or backward turnover of the display monitor. Further, the angle adjustment range of a display monitor on a conventional display monitor stand is quite narrow. Some people may directly affix a display monitor to an upright wall using a display monitor rack, preventing display monitor turnover. However, this mounting method does not allow adjustment of the angular position of the display monitor. Due to position and angle limitations, the application of the display monitor is limited. This method is normally used to affix a display monitor in a corner area in a room or building.
In the registration and payment counters in hospitals, bank and post office counters, ticket counters, offices, and many other places where multiple display monitors are used by various staffs at the same time, display monitor stands are provided to support individual display monitors for individual staffs. Because every single display monitor needs to be supported on one respective display monitor stand and because a relatively larger display monitor stand must be used for supporting a relatively larger display monitor, the installation of a large amount of display monitors in a counter or office occupies a large installation space, narrowing the available tabletop or desktop surface area and affecting the working of the staffs. Further, conventional display monitor stands do not allow a wide angle adjustment of the angular position of the supported display monitor. Further, there is limitation on the installation location of a conventional display monitor stand, making the application inconvenient. In a bank counter, post office counter or public organization counter, two display monitor stands may be arranged on the top of the counter to support two display monitors in reversed directions in front of each staff chair so that the staff can watch the displayed data on the inward-facing display monitor and the visitor can watch the displayed data on the outward-facing display monitor. However, the installation of two display monitors in one location occupies much the surface area of the top of the counter, narrowing the available surface area for application and bringing inconvenience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an adjustable display monitor stand, which is practical for supporting two display monitors, requires less installation surface space, and allows a wide angle adjustment of the supported display monitors.